With rapid development of the information industry, portable electronic products such as a tablet computer, an electronic book and a large-screen cellphone have become increasingly popular. These products belong to handheld electronic products, and facilitate its use for a user at anytime or anywhere.
At present, with the functionality development of portable electronic products, taking a large-screen cellphone (i-phone, Samsung note-series cellphone, and the like) as an example, a user usually uses the large-screen cellphone to watch a movie, perform a video call and the like. At this moment, if the user holds the large-screen cellphone for a long time, it will easily cause a feeling of fatigue due to continuously exerting a force by hand. Therefore, in a case where environmental conditions permit, the user usually puts the large-screen cellphone on a support article, for example, a desktop. Particularly, the user may keep the large-screen cellphone flat on the desktop, thereby avoiding the feeling of fatigue caused by holding the large-screen cellphone for a long time. Alternatively, the user may abut one end of the large-screen cellphone against the desktop and hold the other end with his hand, thereby making the large-screen cellphone keep a certain angle of inclination.
However, when the large-screen cellphone is kept flat on the desktop, the user usually needs to keep gestures of stretching the neck and lowering the head down so as to watch, which may cause a result that the user is very tired and the neck is uncomfortable. Meanwhile, when the user holds the cellphone with his hand to watch, the long-time holding may cause the fatigue as well, thereby endangering the user's health.